Konoha Yandere Love: Naruto
by Hanako Uchiha Uzumaki
Summary: (SasuNaru-Yaoi) No todo es como parece, la gente no es como aparenta, no sabes que tan peligrosa puede ser los que aparentan ser inocente,...no sabes el peligro de alguien que mataría por amor. -Saga Konoha Yandere Love-
1. Sakura

_**Hanako: Heeey~ hola de nuevo n.n, no estaba muerta estaba en la escuela...como al odio!, pero en fin para que vean mi "grandioso" regreso decidí escribir esta pequeña historia de solo dos partes…además que pienso que sería como una saga ala que llamare Konoha Yandere Love…y es algo diferente a lo que escrito y espero no traumarlos, pero empezamos con esto…**_

_**Advertencia: todos los personajes no son míos pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei, una que otra "mala" palabra, AU, Occ y varias muertes no tan detallaras o un poco descritas, lees esto bajo tu propio riesgo e.e .**_

_**Sin más empecemos…**_

* * *

Konoha Yandere Love

"_¿Quién dijo que solo las chicas son Yanderes?"_

.

.

.

En la preparatoria Konoha pasaban varias cosas a diario, gente pasaba por el corredor de la escuela y se veían del diario en ella, pero nadie sabía que pasaba aparte de eso, quien observa a quien detrás de una puerta o de los casilleros, eso hacia Naruto.

Naruto Namikaze, o Naru solamente de cariño, era un chico de 16 años, cabello rubio como el sol, y ojos azul cielo, piel bronceara y tres marcas en cara mejilla era lo que lo distinguía de los demás, si bien no destacaba en lo académico lo hacía en lo atlético, lo que hacía que tuviera varios fans, pero el solo estaba enamorado de otra persona, a la misma que veía desde su casillero todos los días.

―Sasuke-kun, vamos por un helado―

―nada de eso pelos de chicle, el vendrá conmigo―

―Sasuke-kun no ira contigo Karin―

―Ino-cerda suelta a Sasuke-kun―

El Namikaze vio la pelea de las tres más escandalosas e insoportables chicas de la escuela, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka y Karin Uzumaki

Sakura era una chica con cabello rosa y ojos verdes jade, podría sobresalir en inteligencia fácilmente si no estuviera persiguiendo a Sasuke a todos lados, bastante creída ya que su madre gano una fortuna casándose con un viejito al que "misteriosamente" murió al mes.

Ino Yamanaka rubia y de ojos azules pálidos era la mejor amiga y a la vez enemiga de Sakura, amante de las flores y decidía a quedarse con Sasuke, popular entre los chicos aprovecha esto para utilizarlos a su antojó

Y por último Karin Uzumaki quien aunque no lo pareciera era la prima de Naruto, de ojos negros y gran cabellera pelirroja, Karin era la tipo de chica que no le podía confiar nada sin que hablada mal a espaldas de uno o traicionándolo por la espalda.

―oigan ustedes tres déjenme en paz―dijo Sasuke cortante yendo hacia su salón dejando a las tres chicas peleando entre si

Naruto al ver que el azabache se movía a hacia su salón lo siguió sin que ninguna de las tres notara su presencia, mientras seguía a las espaldas del chico pensaba en mil formas de llamar su atención.

Sasuke Uchiha por otro lado caminaba hacia su salón sin notar a la persona rubia que lo seguía, él era el más popular entre las chicas y varios chicos, sobresaliendo en lo académico como en atlético, cabello azabache desafiando a la gravedad y ojos color negro que el daban un toque misterioso, además de piel blanca que le quedaba bien.

El Uchiha entro al salón cerrándolo frente a las narices del rubio que solo dio un suspiro de dolor.

― ¿Qué haces en el salón de Sasuke-kun fenómeno?―le reclamo la pelirroja Uzumaki a su pariente rubio

―nada que te importe Karin, además también es mi salón por si se te olvida―respondió este serio

Karin y Naruto se vieron con instintos asesinos a los ojos, desde pequeños ambos primos no se llevaban bien, tanto el Namikaze como la Uzumaki eran enemigos naturales, y aún más cuando la pelea involucraba a cierta persona parecida al rubio

―por cierto, ¿Dónde está el idiota de Menma?...oh cierto, está en la cárcel donde merece estar y donde espero que se muera―la pelirroja se puso a reír al ver la cara de tristeza de su primo y se fue del lugar aun con su risa burlona

―me vengare de ti, zorra pelirroja―murmuro el oji-azul antes de entrar al salón

Menma Namikaze era el hermano mayor de Naruto, aunque parecía más su gemelo, excepto que este tenía el cabello negro (las maravillas que hacia un buen tinte de cabello) y sus ojos azules eran más oscuros, al igual que el Namikaze menor tenía tres marcas en cara mejilla, Menma estaba en la cárcel dos años atrás por el crimen de asesinato, la razón del porque había cometido ese crimen solo los dos hermanos lo sabían.

―Na...Naru-kun, n-no le hagas caso a Karin―digo una voz dulce y algo apenada detrás suyo, el de su mejor amiga Hinata

Hyuuga Hinata, era la más tímida chica que podía encontrar, pero a la vez era dulce y una buena amiga, su cabello largo de color azul y sus ojos color perla le daban un buen toque de inocencia, a pesar de que tenía un cuerpo más desarrollado que el de todas las chicas de la escuela solía usar grandes chamarras para ocultar su cuerpo.

―lo se Hina-chan es solo que a veces me gustaría clavarle un cuchillo en el cuello y callarla de una vez―le respondió el Namikaze sin remordimiento en sus palabras

―debes tranquilizarte Naru-kun, ya sabes que puede pasar―le digo la oji-perla mientras caminaba al lugar que compartía con el rubio

De allí las clases siguieron su rumbo cotidiano, ya a la hora de salida Naruto caminaba hacia su casa después de despedirse cuatro calles atrás de Hinata, la casa del rubio era grande y elegante, sus padres ganaban bien…pero solo había un problema.

El rubio entro a la casa, prendiendo la luz al mismo instante, rara vez sus padres estaban allí, su única compañía había sido Menma, pero desde hace dos años estaba solo, el oji-azul solo camino a la sala donde arrojo sus cosas y prendió la tele, camino a la cocina a calentar su comida favorita; ramen, al mismo tiempo que oía las noticias.

_Según estudios del hospital de psicología de Konoha, se dice que últimamente ha visto más casos de trastornos mentales que llevan a cometer suicidios o asesinatos, como el reciente caso de hace dos años de Menma Namikaze, ah esta enfermedad se le ha llamado el síndrome de Yandere o Yangire dependiendo el caso, entre otras noticias…_

Naruto solto una risita algo burlón ante lo que había oído en las noticias, ahora lo que tenía su hermano se llamaba síndrome de Yangire, tal vez era mejor visitarlo para contarle ese detalle.

Después de comer su sagrado alimento mientras veía la tele, había decidido conectarse un rato por internet, a ver que había de nuevo por Facebook, al entrar vio las tonterías que ponía su prima y sus amigas en sus muros, y uno que otro chiste de sus amigos, hasta que una ventana de chat apareció.

**Hinata Hyuuga**: Naru-kun, pensé que irías a visitar a Menma-Kun

**Naruto Namikaze**: iré mañana, por cierto puedo pedirte un favor Hina-chan?

**Hinata Hyuuga**: no lo sé Naru-kun o.o

**Naruto Namikaze**: pooooooorfaaaaaaaa… TT-TT

**Hinata Hyuuga**: está bien Naru-kun , ¿qué clase de favor?

**Naruto Namikaze**: donde conseguiste la peluca y los pupilentes que usaste en la obra del mes pasado?

**Hinata Hyuuga**: está en la calle cerca del centro comercial a dos cuadras atrás, ¿pero porque lo necesitas?

**Naruto Namikaze**: después te digo, gracias Hina-chan

**Hinata Hyuuga**: espera Naru-kun, ¿Qué vas a hacer?

_Visto: 16:23_

El rubio agarro todo el dinero que tenía cerca de él y salió de su casa rumbo a donde estaba el local que le había dicho la oji-perla…pero un gran dolor de cabeza detuvo su andar…sabía que eso era señal de algo no muy bueno.

(Al día siguiente)

Naruto caminaba hacia el salón como todos los días mientras oía música, encontrándose esta vez frente a Sakura.

―hum, parece que encontré a un _zorro_ que escapo del zoológico―dijo ella con una mirada de menosprecio

―valla, muestras al menos un poco de inteligencia para insultarme pelo-teñida―contesto el rubio sin ganas de hablar con la chica

―escucha Namikaze, es mejor que me trates con respeto o puedo lograr que tu hermano amanezca muerto―amenazo antes de caminar adentro del salón

El oji-azul se quedó estático, en sus ojos se podía ver una gran furia, camino hacia dentro del salón mientras veía a Sakura junto con Ino con risas burlonas mientras Karin las insultaba, esas tres tenían que pagarle muchas cosas.

―_**no te detengas, hazlo, hazlo, mátalas ya**_―gritaba una voz dentro de su cabeza, el rubio sonrió de manera un tanto sádica y dejo salir una leve risa maniática.

Todo estaba listo y la primera en caer sería una chica de color rosa.

(10:00 de la noche, casa de Sakura)

La oji-jade estaba en su cuarto, con el celular mandando mensajes a sus amigas y unos cuantos mensajes acosadores a Sasuke, si, Sakura había pasado de un ligero amor al Uchiha a uno enfermo y obsesivo hacia él.

La chica reía mientras leía los mensajes, daba vueltas con la vista hacia su habitación, fotos y más fotos del azabache por todos lados, todas esas imágenes las había sacado junto con Ino cada vez que ambas tenían oportunidad, y unas cuantas eran robadas del celular de Karin.

No había nadie en su casa, su madre había salido de fiesta como siempre, por lo que aquella enfermiza colección de amor de su hija era un secreto para ella; y al final de todo le era indiferente y poco importante la vida de su primogénita.

La peli-rosa se levantó de su cama, y salió de su habitación rumbo a la cocina por un vaso con agua, a pesar de estas a obscuras no prendió la luz, solo guiándose por medio de la luz de su aparato, un ruido de una ventana llamo su atención.

― ¿Quién anda allí?―pregunto un tanto insegura, buscando la causa del ruido

Al no encontrar nada, Sakura regreso a la cocina mientras tomaba el valioso líquido vital, pero se detuvo de golpe, al sentir algo filoso rozando su cuello.

―Haruno Sakura, no sabes cuándo disfrutare matarte―digo una voz detrás de ella, escalofriante y cruel

La oji-jade volteo hacia él, era de cabello peli-rojo alborotado y ojos carmesí con la pupila rasgada como si fuera un felino, tres marcas en cara mejilla más rasgadas, con ropa naranja y negra deportiva, en su manos llevaba una katana.

― ¿Quién…eres...tu?―pregunto ella realmente asustada

—puedes llamarme Kyuubi, pero eso no importa, porque vas a pagar con tu vida todo el mal que has hecho―el peli-rojo alzo la Katana al aire directo a Sakura la cual es movió a un lado, ocasionando que solo le hiciera una herida en el brazo

Sakura corrió hacia la salida pero el chico la alcanzo antes y la tiro al piso, la peli-rosa solo vio su gran sonrisa y como alzaba aquella arma encima de ella

―pagaras por todo Haruno, vi tu habitación, realmente tienes muchas fotos de él, lamentaras el día en que quisiste quitármelo―el oji-rojo apunto al cuello de la chica para después soltar su arma contra ella

Los vecinos escucharon desgarradores gritos y después ruido de una ventana rota, alertados llamaron a la policía, quienes al llegar encontraron la cruel y horrible escena de un asesinato.

(Día siguiente, en la preparatoria Konoha)

Naruto camino hacia su salón, apunto de abrir la puerta cuando una oji-perla corrió hacia el con un periódico en la mano.

―Naru-kun, encontraron a Sakura asesinada en su casa―dijo rápidamente Hinata mostrándole la noticia al rubio

Naruto leyó la nota poniendo cada vez expresiones de sorpresa mientras más leía, pero dentro de él sonreía de una manera un tanto cruel, una menos faltaban dos.

—parece que el asesino no tuvo piedad—comento el rubio fríamente antes de devolverle el periódico ala Hyuuga

―Naruto…sé que Sakura no te caía bien pero no tienes que decirlo de un modo tan frio―digo la Hyuuga un poco asustada por la forma de hablar del rubio

―tuvo lo que se merece, no tiene que importar nada mas―fue lo último que digo antes de reír un tanto macabro e irse a su lugar

La peli-azul vio el periódico de nuevo, leyendo toda la noticia de la muerte de Haruno

―Kyuubi…Kurama puede estar orgulloso de ti… ¿pero Menma de Naruto lo estará?―pensó Hinata antes de sentarse en su mesa

(Mientras…)

Sus ojos azules vieron cara palabra del asesinato de esa chica, sin duda una Katana había sido usada, y aquellas marcas no podían estar más reconocibles para el

―espero que no hagas más idioteces―murmuro aquella voz antes de reír un poco―Kyuubi―

* * *

_**Hanako: bien eso es todo por este cap., ojo solo serán dos para que no fuera tan pesado de leer, si esta historia tiene éxito escribiré las demás partes de la saga que son 3, pero en fin ya saben el escritor de alimenta del público y no, no soy caníbal XD**_

_**Nos vemos **_


	2. Karin

_**Hanako: volví con otra parte de este pequeño fic, decidi mejor hacerlo de tres partes por lo que esta es la segunda así que antes de empezar **_

**_Advertencia: todos los personajes no son míos pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei, una que otra "mala" palabra, AU, Occ y varias muertes no tan detallaras o un poco descritas, lees esto bajo tu propio riesgo e.e ._**

**_Empecemos…_**

* * *

Konoha Yandere Love

_¿Quién dijo que solo las chicas son yanderes? _

.

.

.

―no puedo creer que hayan matado a Sakura de aquella forma―dijo Ino mientras seguía viendo el periódico

―la vida es así, por mi parte me alegra, así hay una zorra menos tras mi Sasuke-kun―comento Karin alegre mientras reía un poco

―la única zorra eres tu Uzumaki, además que se puede esperar de ti, tienes un pariente asesino―le grito Ino furiosa

―escucha Yamanaka a mí no me incluyas con la escoria de Menma, y espero que la próxima en morir seas tú―la pelirroja se alejó de la rubia quien la veía con furia

―espero que ese asesino haga algo bueno y te mate Karin―susurro ella sin darse cuenta que Naruto la oía

―_**tus deseos serán ordenes Yamanaka Ino**_―Naru dio una sonrisa perversa estando de acuerdo con ese pensamiento

Por otro lado Sasuke quien ya sabía de lo ocurrido, se mostraba pensativo ante la investigación que habían hecho, algo le era un tanto extraño y por extraño que fuera juraba que le era familiar el tipo de herirás que tenía la peli-rosa

(Después de clases, cárcel de Suna)

Naruto caminaba hacia el lugar de visitas, después de clases cuando tenía oportunidad iba a visitar a su hermano Menma, extrañaba tenerlo cerca y poder tener alguien acompañándolo en esos momentos

―Valla Naruto, pensé que no vendrías hasta el viernes―digo Menma con su característica media sonrisa

―tenía que hablar contigo, más bien con Kurama―al mencionar aquel nombre el Namikaze mayor se puso serio antes de soltar una risa macabra

―tenía razón, fue Kyuubi quien hizo eso, sabía que no lo controlarías más―digo el azabache en tono de burla

―sabes bien cuál es la razón Menma, además tu tampoco controlaste a Kurama en su momento―le reprocho el rubio a su hermano

―tienes razón, pero no niego que fue divertido―contesto de una forma más divertida el mayor―solo te advierto que espero que no hagas más estupideces Naruto―

―tranquilo, a diferencia tuya Aniki tengo todo planeado―le respondió tranquilo antes de despedirse de el

―_ja, cuantas veces eh oído eso de ti ototo―_pensó antes de regresar a su celda

―_**Kyuubi está haciendo un buen trabajo, estoy orgulloso**_―digo otra voz dentro de su cabeza antes de soltar en macabras carcajadas

(Casa Uzumaki 12:00 a.m)

Karin vivía como princesa, o al menos eso decían sus padres, los cuales en ese momento no estaban, la casa de la pelirroja era grande, su familia tenía dinero de a montón, pero siempre envidio algo más…la gran fortuna Namikaze.

Desde pequeña siempre supo que sus dos primos: Menma y Naruto Namikaze tenían una gran fortuna, mucho mayor a la suya, su madre solía decirle que su tia Kushina había tenido suerte en toparse primero con Minato, desde ese día odio aún más a su familia.

Por ello tanto Naruto como ella se odiaban a muerte

Por ello solía insultar a sus primos y a su tia

Por ello se rio a carcajadas el día que Menma fue a la cárcel

La Uzumaki al igual que su antigua rival Sakura tenía su habitación llena de fotos de Sasuke, ambas solían acosarlo desde el día que lo habían visto por primera vez, además disfrutaba ver la cara de furia y celos de cada chica o chico que amaba al Uchiha, no sabía cuánto se arrepentiría por ello.

Su casa por esas horas estaba sola, solo estando ella viendo la tele en la sala sin preocupación alguna; mientras tenía prendida su laptop checando a cada momento sus redes sociales: como una de las más populares de su escuela tenía que estar enterada y al minuto de todo.

Sin embargo mientras conversaba por medio del chat un ruido en la ventana del piso de arriba la distrajo, sin preocupaciones subió a donde provenía el ruido, este la condujo hacia su habitación, abrió la puerta despacio viendo como colección enfermiza de fotografías del Uchiha estaba cortadas a la mitad y rasgadas.

Antes de reaccionar sintió como el filo de una katana estaba en su cuello, la respiración cortada de una persona detrás suyo la aterrorizo inmediatamente.

―Uzumaki Karin, una de las más insoportables personas del mundo, ¿acaso intentabas quitarme a Sasuke?, pues buen intento, pero no sobrevivirás―dijo aquella persona empezando a hacerle una herirá al cuello de la pelirroja―te dije que me vengaría, ¡zorra pelirroja!―grito antes de voltear a la Uzumaki para que lo viera

Karin vio todo pasar lento, cabello pelirrojo alborotado, ojos color rubi como felino, ropa deportiva negra y naranja, sabía que era su fin.

Un grito desgarrador seguido de risas maniáticas interrumpió el silencio de aquel lugar donde vivía la familia Uzumaki, para finalizar con un sonido de una ventana siendo destrozada.

Horas después Karin Uzumaki fue encontrada asesinada, en el piso de su habitación, bajo un gran charco de sangre.

(Día siguiente, en la preparatoria Konoha)

―Karin fue asesinada ayer en su casa―

―escuche que puede ser la misma persona que mato a Haruno―

―tengo miedo, espero que no haya más muertes―

Varios alumnos de la escuela de Konoha estaban totalmente atemorizados, un asesino en serie nacía y nadie sabía quién sería la siguiente víctima.

―Naru-kun siento que haya muerto tu prima ―dijo Hinata viendo al rubio llegar al salón

―algo debió hacer para que la mataran, aun así gracias por el pésame Hinata―respondió con tristeza, aunque dentro del sonria

―hey Namikaze, siento lo de tu prima, mis más sinceros pésames―Sasuke llego de improviso dando su pésame a Naruto

Este solo respondió un leve "gracias Sasuke", para después ponerse un tanto sonrojado.

El Uchiha noto aquello y sonrió un poco, para después sentarse en su lugar, donde fue acosado por Ino Yamanaka, quien a pesar de todo seguía con su objetivo de conseguir al Uchiha menor

―_si Ino piensa que me lo quitara está equivocada―_pensó Naru con furia

―_**vamos no pierdas tiempo y mátala, entre menos competencia, Uchiha será solo para ti**_―dijo la voz dentro de el con crueldad

El rubio solo dio una leve sonrisa, Hinata al verlo inmediatamente sabía la situación y al parecer no iba a poder detenerlo.

* * *

_**Hanako: bien eso es todo por en esta parte espero que le haya gustado, ya saben la alegría de un escritor son los review…x3 **_

_**Nos vemos **_


	3. Ino

_**Hanako: bien al fin el último Cap de este pequeño fic, además de ser la primera parte de mi nueva saga "konoha yandere love", espero que les haya gustado y disfrutado**_

_**Advertencia: todos los personajes no son míos pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei, una que otra "mala" palabra, AU, Occ, ligera mención M-preg y varias muertes no tan detallaras o un poco descritas, lees esto bajo tu propio riesgo e.e.**_

_**Sin más empecemos**_

* * *

Konoha Yandere Love

_¿Quién dijo que solo las chicas son yanderes? _

.

.

.

Naruto veía sin mucha concentración su libro de historia, no le interesaba nada en ese momento que tuviera que ver con sus estudios, para su suerte Sasuke se sentaba delante de el en las clases de Historia; el rubio miraba con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas al azabache, haría lo posible para que se fijara en él.

Ino por otro lado quien se sentaba a dos sillas ala derecha del Uchiha lo veía con atención, si bien Sakura fue su amiga también era su rival y con su muerte como con la de Karin tenía el camino libre para que el chico más guapo de la escuela fuera solo suyo.

Sin proponérselo la rubia vio un momento al Namikaze, quien hizo lo mismo; un par de ojos azules cielo contra otro par de ojos azules pálidos, ambos se voltearon, Ino con una sonrisa burlona y Naruto con una mueca tenebrosa.

Sasuke por su lado pensaba en los acontecimientos pasados: primero la pelirrosa Haruno fue encontrada en la entrada de su casa con varias heridas letales en el cuello y abdomen, después Uzumaki fue hallada en su habitación en un gran charco de sangre, además que ambas se les fue encontradas varios fotos quemadas o arrancadas que tenían en sus paredes, algo allí faltaba, algo vital para saber lo que había pasado.

(Varios minutos después…)

El Namikaze se estiro, al fin era la hora de salida, Hinata paso a su lado para preguntarle si la acompañaba a la cafetería, mientras ambos hablaban la rubia Yamanaka se acercaba al Uchiha, ya estando en frente del todo paso como si fuera una toma lenta frente a los ojos de Naru.

Ino tomo de los hombros a Sasuke

Este solo la vio confundido

Ella simplemente lo beso…

Todos los presente en el salón abriendo lo ojos totalmente, Hinata solo miro preocupada a su rubio amigo, este solo estaba estático, allí estaba su amor platónico siendo besado por la chica más traicionera de la escuela y no hacía nada para evitarlo

―me tengo que ir Hinata, nos vemos luego―susurro Naruto mientras tomaba sus cosas y se iba del lugar caminado distraídamente del salón.

Sasuke empujo a Ino lejos de él, quien sonreía satisfecha de haber robado un beso de su amado.

―llámame después Sasuke-kun―coqueteo Ino saliendo yendo a la puerta del salón

(Mientras con Naruto)

El rubio corrió directo al baño donde cerro con seguro, estaba destrozado, pero está más furioso aún, si esa arpía rubia se quería robar lo que le pertenecía a el por derecho, mataría a Ino por su tocar a su Sasuke.

―_**hey aun nadie sale de la escuela, tómala y mata a todos los que puedas, si matas solo a Ino otra aparecerá para quitártelo**_―dijo la voz dentro de el

―si…tengo que deshacerme de todos los que pueda―rugió Naru, agarrando su mochila sacando lo que había en ella…

Un pelirrojo salió del baño, para llegar a las puertas de la escuela, cerrándolas con varias cadenas y atando objetos punzantes para evitar que alguien saliera, lo mismo hizo con las puertas traseras.

Kyuubi solo sonrió, yendo a la oficina del director con su Katana en la mano, mato a la secretaria y al director a sangre fría agarrando el micrófono, nadie lo detendría ahora.

(En otro lado, en la cafetería)

Los alumnos hablaban del chisme del día: Ino había besado a Sasuke Uchiha, las féminas sentían envidia de la rubia quien se enorgullecía del acto, todos estaban tranquilos hasta que un estudiante entro corriendo asustado

― ¡las puertas estas abarrotadas, estamos atrapados!―grito asustado el chico

Antes que algunos entraran en pánico o fueran a averiguar qué tan cierto era el hecho, un sonido por los altavoces de la escuela llamo la atención del alumnado.

― _¡ahahahaha!, bien alumnos y alumnas de Konoha, como mayoría ha visto las salidas están abarrotadas, ahora es imposible que salgan, pero tranquilos su sufrimiento acabara pronto_―hizo una breve pausa mientras carcajeaba de una forma macabra―_antes de que muera déjenme decirle que mi nombre es Kyuubi, ahora todos aquí morirán en mis manos… ¡empezando por ti Ino Yamanaka!, arpía rubia morirás primero_―la transmisión de corto de momento

Todos los presentes empezaron a gritar del pánico saliendo corriendo de la cafetería buscando refugio o algún escape de la eminente muerte, Hinata corría por los casilleros hasta que una mano la atrapo encerrándola en el armario de limpieza, lo único que vio fue una cabellera pelirroja

―tranquila Hina-chan serás la única que este a salvo aquí, descansa un poco―dijo Kyuubi tratando de tranquilizándola mientras cerraba con llave la puerta, agarro su Katana y empezó su búsqueda.

El oji-rubi corría por los pasillos atacando a quien estuviera frente a él, la demencia ya lo había controlado por completo, su Katana ya estaba cada vez más llena de sangre y no se detendría por nada del mundo, hasta no cumplir su objetivo.

―mueran, entréguenme a Yamanaka Ino o ¡MUERAN!―grito el rubio atacando a uno cuantos alumnos que se escondían en un rincón

―está en el salón del piso de arriba, por favor no nos mates―suplico una alumna de primero al pelirrojo

―bien solo por la información no los matare a ustedes por ahora―respondió soltando una sonrisa burlona caminando al piso de arriba

Varios alumnos llamaban a emergencias o trataban de escapar por las ventanas, para su sorpresa estas estaban selladas y con objetos punzantes evitando su escape, además que los teléfonos celulares como internos estaban sin señal, otros se escondían en los salones refugiándose del chico, quien solo a los que encontraba en su camino los hería de gravedad, solo tenía como objetivo a Ino en ese momento.

Llego al piso de arriba totalmente manchado de sangre, con una sonrisa perversa y sus ojos destilando algo de locura, ya no era Naruto Namikaze en esos momentos; ahora era Kyuubi.

Pateo cada una de las puertas del salón buscando a su objetivo, asustando a los alumnos que lo veían pasar pidiendo en murmureos clemencia por parte de él, no fue hasta en los laboratorios donde encontró a la rubia junto con varios de su salón incluyendo Sasuke.

―al fin te encuentro arpía rubia, prepárate para reunirte con tus amigas―dijo mientras la apuntaba con la Katana

―t-tu…mataste a S-Sakura y a Karin―tartamudeo un poco Ino mientras varias lagrimas salían de sus ojos

―ja, y lo volvería a hacer…nadie me quita lo que es mío―Kyuubi agarro del cuello a la chica para arrogarla al pasillo, saliendo del salón cerrando la puerta

―por favor…no me mates―suplico Ino con gran terror

―lo siento pero tengo que matarte―respondió con calma el para atravesarla con la Katana―es una lástima que no aprendiste con la muerte de tus amigas…que Sasuke es mío―susurro a su oído a la moribunda chica

El pelirrojo antes de volver a herirla para asegurarse de matarla recibió un gran golpe en la cabeza por parte del Uchiha.

―no se quien seas pero no dejare que mates a nadie más―dijo Sasuke decidido mientras sostenía un palo de madera

―Sasuke…―susurro Naru antes de volver a ponerse de pie―tranquilo esto terminada tan pronto como me encargue de ti―respondió de nuevo antes de guardar su Katana en su espalda y agarrar un bate que traía consigo

Ambos se empezaron a atacar, bloqueando el ataque con la mayor fuerza que tenían, dándose rozones de grandes golpes y mirándose con algo de furia, Naruto puso su pie atrás de la pierna de Sasuke ocasionando que este cayera, a lo que el pelirrojo aprovecho para darle un gran golpe en la cabeza empezando a dejarlo inconsciente

―ahora nadie nos alejada Sasuke, al fin estaremos juntos―dijo Naru dándole una tierna sonrisa antes que cayera en la suma inconciencia

El Namikaze solo tomo al Uchiha del brazo pasándoselo por el cuello, yendo a uno de las salidas, quito las cadenas con facilidad y tiro las llaves del armario donde había encerrado a Hinata antes de murmurar un "te escribiré" y salió con el azabache a cuestas en su espalda.

Minutos más tarde, los servicios llegaron a la escuela, llevándose a los heridos de gravedad, sacando a los alumnos asustados, liberando a Hinata y llevándose el cadáver de Ino Yamanaka…no sin antes ver en la pared escrito con lo que parecía sangre Kyuubi.

(En algún lugar lejos de allí)

Sasuke despertó de la suma inconciencia para despertar en lo que parecía una gran jaula, era una bodega muy grande, la cual en la parte donde estaba él era una gran prisión que a la vez parecía una habitación, la demás parte de la bodega tenía un tipo de acondicionamiento de una casa

―al fin despiertas Sasuke, tranquilo nadie nos molestara más―el Uchiha volteo a ver a su carcelero que reconoció de inmediato como Naruto Namikaze

―Naruto tú las mataste a ellas tres―le dijo el oji-negro sin poder creerlo

―era necesario nadie te iba apartar de mi…acostúmbrate a verme porque jamás saldrás de aquí―respondió el soltando una leve risa antes de darse la media vuelta y murmurar―lo hicimos Kyuubi es nuestro―

(Ocho meses después…)

Hinata caminaba por su las calles cercanas a su casa, después del accidente que los medios llamaron "el asesino Kyuubi" había dejado de usar sus suéteres largos arriba de su uniforme y ser más segura de sí misma, veía con atención la carta que Naru le había mandado y dejado en su buzón que encontró en la mañana, de alguna u otra forma sabía exactamente como hacérselas para dejarla en su buzón

_Querida Hina-chan_

_Me alegro que estés bien, sé que me tarde un poco en dejarte esta carta…pero sabes que es difícil hacerlo cuando estas esperando un bebe, apropósito de eso estoy feliz de que tendré un hijo con Sasu-teme :D, se que al principio me odiaba pero que puedo decir ahora con este bebe seremos felices_

_Te quiero y te mando saludos, ah y el teme igual _

_Naruto_

La peli-azul sonrió ante la noticia del hijo de Naru y Sasu, aunque se preguntaba como seria la vida del bebe, aunque no tendría malos padres no sabría si nacería con la doble personalidad que Menma y Naruto habían desarrollado, suspiro antes de seguir su camino, encontrándose una sorpresa

Allí estaba su primo Neji quien los venía a visitar, un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas antes de caminar hacia su primo…pero algo detuvo su andar, una chica que no conocía lo abrazo y lo beso y el correspondió. Hinata se detuvo en seco y uno nuevo sentimiento apareció en ella: Celos…

Fin

¿O no?

* * *

_**Hanako: bien este fue el último Cap, con un toque de misterio al final y si una leve insinuación al M-preg XD que espero que no les moleste que lo haya puesto, ya saben dejen review que me hacen feliz :D**_

_**Nos vemos!**_


End file.
